fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: The Cat and the Crow
Already on path 6 and still eating the apple that he had when talking to Seraph, Marekō said to Nekomata, "Hmm this shouldn't be too difficult I'll beat this guy or girl or whoever and be back to the guild in time to beat Seraph's head into a wall so he can be less Cocky." Marekō then sent out a small shockwave to check the area in front and behind him for any enemies, the shockwave would reflect back if their was any. "Ugh, shouldn't you focus on the match and not Seraph? Also, hey! That's my best friend! Only I get to bitch about him!"'' replied Nekomata as he entered a hyper-active mode but somehow managed to calm himself enough to wait for his opponent. "Oi!!!! You there?'' he shouted. "he is probably scared i have been leaking my Aura on purpose for the past five minutes", Marekō said taking a bite out of his apple. "and he is my friend too plus that's how me and seraph's relationship is built we bitch at each other at least he is more entertaining than Heimdall anyways that light phoenix annoys me". A man with silver hair and golden eyes walked from behind a tree. "You have vast magical power Marekō, but without your partner, you wouldn't be able to defeat me. I'll be your proctor. I'm Odin, Captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad." "Well then I'm facing the strongest the Dark Mage Disposal Squad has to offer I'm honored" Marekō said placing his apple in his pocket. "But you really shouldn't underestimate a Phoenix Heimdall would be aggravated if I let anyone do that". "When you guys are done being chatty just let me know. It's not like we have an entire S-rank trial to go through, duh!" Odin took a fighting stance. "Let's see how well you can fight." "Nekomata not to be rude but this is the trial right now, and that is our opponent" Mareko said. "Darkness Wall" marekō points his hand forward creating a massive wall out of his unique Darkness in front of him. He then places his hand on the wall. "Darkness Shockwave" He creates a massive Tree height Shockwave made out of the Darkness from the wall, the wall still remains though. THe shockwave is so big that it hits nearby trees crushing them. When the dust cleared, a white wall of wood had appeared in front of Odin. It hadn't received a scratch. "You'll have to do better than that Marekō. Measly attacks like that won't leave a scratch on my Yggdrasil Magic." "Who ever said that attack was meant to Physically Damage You, With shockwave Magic I'm able to control the Shockwaves Power it makes for a useful distraction" Marekō says appearing behind Odin. "and trees aren't that Scary of a magic although they can be a useful magic" he says as the ground begins to shake from a shockwave he had created when he fired off his Darkness Shockwave. Odin easily powered through it.. "My magic isn't supposed to be scary. It's supposed to be strong." He went to grab Marekō by the face and throw him into a tree. Moving quicker than the eyes can see Marekō left an afterimage to make Odin think he had thrown him. Marekō then responded by having his leg swing in front of him to kick Odin into the tree he had tried to throw Marekō into. "True and there are many strong tree Magics two of them being Great Tree Arc and your Yggdrasil Magic, To be honest i wonder which is stronger." Odin grabbed Marekō's leg and gripped tightly, leaving him unable to escape. "Great Tree Arc can only destroy, while Yggdrasil gives life. My trees are stronger than steel, and the magic I absorb can prolong my life. Do you really think you can defeat someone with over 300 years of experience and magic power under their belt?" Odin slammed Marekō into the ground. As Marekō hits the ground he disperse's into what seems like Darkness. "Well there goes myclone" Marekō says from a hiding spot. "Hmm you know some think that Darkness is only meant to destroy but I do not believe that what are your thoughts?" Mareko said as two more clones formed out of the Wall of Darkness he created Earlier. "Darkness can't exist without light," said Odin. "And light can't exist without darkness. They're more so, opposites in color rather than in principality." Two creatures made of white wood erected themselves from the ground and attacked Marekō's clones. "Those are my Ents. I prefer one on confrontation rather than fighting a man's endless supply of clones. Every time you make one I'll counter it with an Ent." "Hmm I see Ents yet more trees but that's the thing though is Darkness truly good maybe the Darkness is really the light and you can't see it but that's enough of the talking I grew bored the moment I realized you used trees" Marekō says snapping his Fingers. This causes his Clones to explode in Massive sphere shaped explosions so big they would engulf anything. This attack was specifically designed to destroy whole cities but this was a weaker version only meant to eradicate boring enemies. "Goodbye" When the smoke cleared, Odin had covered his body in a sphere of white wood. There wasn't a single scratch on it. "I know you're holding back. If you want to have a chance at winning this battle, fight me for real. Because if that's all the power you can muster, you don't stand a chance against me." "You know what? I fucking give up!" shouted Nekomata as he randomly shot several hundreds of beams of darkness. "Do what you want! I quit!" Several beams of white wood appeared in front of Odin, blocking the beams of darkness. "Are you sure? If you quit now, then the Marekō will be disqualified as well." "Yep", he replied. Category:SorrowJeff Category:S-Class Nominee